


Dramione Drabbles

by Neorulez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, F/M, One Night Stand, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: This is a collection of Draco and Hermione drabbles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dramione Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a suggestion for drabble, feel free to tell me your idea.

He would never stoop so low to have sex with a mudblood but someway and somehow he did. He still remembered Hermione's moans and how wet she got! Oh Merlin, Hermione was a wild one in bed, especially when she was drunk! Even though sex was fantastic, Draco still felt guilty because he was a married man, but that probably would be over soon. 

For now though, he just looked over at Hermione. Her brown tresses were unkempt but even so Draco thought Hermione was beautiful nevertheless. He wondered how someone so beautiful end up with someone so ugly like Ron?

Draco watched as Hermione tossed and turned in the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, and before he knew it she immediately sat upright from the bed, hold the covers close to her lithe body closely.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, defensively.

"You mean what are you doing here, love?" This is his house after all. "Have you forgotten what happened already Hermione?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"Love?" Hermione repeated but she looked utterly disgusted by the fact Draco had the audacity to even call her that. "Would you just tell me what happened?" Fully aware of her consequences, Hermione knew this wasn't going to go away quietly.

"We had sex. Boy oh boy were you cumming and moaning!" Draco chuckled, delightfully. 

Hermione's face grew pale. She couldn't believe this! 

"I have to go!" Hermione couldn't stay here any longer, she had to get home to her husband. She had to! She had to explain to him what a foolish mistake she made. She wondered if Ron would even forgive her for her mistake!

"If you say so, but I think you should just leave Ron. I mean we look much better together, love." Draco complimented both Hermione and himself.

Hermione slapped Draco across the face for his comment, leaving the blonde man speechless. His cheek stung greatly so he gingerly caress it. 

“What a cunt,” He snorted as he watched Hermione storm off angrily. Indeed, she was a cunt, but there is one thing Draco had to admit: Hermione's pussy only made him crave her more, but the fact that she was beautiful and smart just made him want her more. He would find a way to make Hermione his, even if it meant destroying the relationship she had with Ron. Besides, Ron didn’t deserve Hermione anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? like it or hate it? let me know why.


End file.
